


Gospel Truth

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben and Jacob are viciously protective, F/M, Fluff, Roadhouse 2.0, So is Lindsey tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ben and Jacob start a bar fight because someone insults Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gospel Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Sam would get a ton more screen time, meaningful relationships with other characters, and Jess. Jess would come back.
> 
> But that is neither here nor there, so please, sit back and enjoy!

Jacob, as it turns out, enjoys starting bar fights when Sam’s insulted, with help from Ben. The Roadhouse 2.0 is a familiar bar in Oklahoma run by a woman named Lindsey. She helps the hunters network and spreads information, but doesn’t tolerate any fights breaking out, because her clients aren’t always completely hunter-friendly (like that sweet blonde werewolf who waited tables for a few months before hitting the road again). One day, a large group of the Next Generation is celebrating a successful hunt - Ben, Krissy, Aiden, Josephine, Jacob, Claire, Tracy, etc. - and someone else in the crowd makes a derogatory comment about Sam while Jacob’s getting (non-alcoholic) drinks, and Jacob doesn’t take too kindly to it.

Given Lindsey’s previous tendency to break up fights sharp and fast, the other patrons are surprised that she turns a blind eye to Jacob and the other guy’s brewing argument. And then Ben joins in, because the guy  _will not shut up_ , and punches start flying. Claire sips her iced tea and stops Krissy and company from getting involved.

Lindsey doesn’t step in until furniture starts breaking, at which point she kicks out the guy badmouthing Sam and tells Jacob and Ben to help her clean up. Jacob and Ben are mulish alpha-male teenagers about it, until Lindsey turns to the other patrons and goes, “Public announcement: You want to start shit about Sam Winchester, you find another bar to do it in, because you’re not gonna do it in mine.”

After that, Ben and Jacob are the most cheerful, efficient choreboys Lindsey’s ever had.

“That was, uh, that was something,” Krissy mutters as the chatter in the bar picks up again.

Claire stirs the ice in her glass idly. “Mmm, he had it coming. It’s lucky Jesse wasn’t around, otherwise things would have started exploding.”

“Yeah, but over Sam Winchester?” Tracy asks, “I mean, the guy’s nice enough, I guess, but…”

Krissy notices the glint in Claire’s eyes and clears her throat. “Well, the Winchester brothers couldn’t ask for better defenders.”

“Sam,” Claire corrects, “Jake and Ben want Dean’s head on a pike.”

Eyebrows rise all around.

“What’s so bad about Dean?”

“Well, he did kill my Mom in front of me,” Jacob says, returning to the table.

“And wiped two years of memories from my mind and put my Mom in a coma,” Ben adds, eyes hard and smile vicious.

“And Sam?”

Ben, Jacob, and Claire smile. “Well, Sam saved the world. Threw Lucifer back in Hell.”

"He’s been taking down Abaddon’s soul factories - he’s the one who figured them out in the first place."

"Guy took out pretty much an entire vamp nest on his own when Claire and I fucked up our second hunt."

"And there was the time when…"

And that’s how the bulk of the next generation of hunters get treated to the Gospel of Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please, let me know!
> 
> If anything in here stirs the need for discussion in you, shoot me a message. You can also find more of my thoughts on Sam Winchester here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-Winchester
> 
> You can also find snippets and headcanons for SWSH here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Sam-Winchester-School-of-Hunting


End file.
